The Return of Arain pt2
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: "I place three cards face down. And I summon Summoned Skull!" "I summon Kuriboh and Dark Sorcerer! With that, I end my turn." "I summon Celtic Guardian! And, Summoned Skull, attack his Kuriboh!" Netra said as he made his move. After that, he waited. - Sequel to The Return of Arain pt1
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Atemu, Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, Mai, Duke

Kaiba/Atemu's children: Netra (OC son), Sarto (OC daughter), Ash (OC son), Royce (OC son), Zion (OC son), Sirree (OC daughter), Zoroark (OC son), Zorro (OC daughter), Via (OC daughter), Shapiro (OC son)

Yami/Yugi's children: Giritina (OC son), Dialga (OC son)

Mai/Duke's children: Yusei (OC son), Pharaoh (OC son), Lodi (OC daughter), Iron (OC son), Judai (OC son)

Beginning Scene: Kaiba's Duel Dome

Ending Scene: Kaiba's Duel Dome

"I place three cards face down. And I summon Summoned Skull!" Netra said as he ended his turn. "I summon Kuriboh and Dark Scorcerer! With that, I end my turn." Arain said as he folded his arms. Netra sweat dropped as he was getting nervious. He only has 1000 LP left. And he already lost three quarters of his deck. "Make your move Netra. Just remember, Dark Scorcerer and Kuriboh can and WILL attack you." Arain reminded. _Damn. He knows all my stradagies that I made up with Shapiro. It's like he can read my mind..._ Netra scowled as he thought. Arain waited patiently for Netra to make his move. "I summon Celtic Guardian! And, Summoned Skull, attack his Kuriboh!" Netra said as he made his move. After that, he waited.

Yami managed to calm the twins down and get them back to bed. _I'll get my abiou back, if it's the last thing I ever do!_ Yami went into his and Yugi's room, went to the closet and opened it. _I MUST save Yugi..._ Yami grabbed the duel disk that was packed away and his deck along with it. Yami closed the doors and walked over to the window. _Not much time left. I got to get to Kaiba's Duel Dome...hold on Yugi, I'm coming to save you!_ And with that, Yami left.

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes. "Where am I?" Yugi slowly sat up and looked around. The room was like a tower. There were bars around him and he realized he was in a cage. "Atem!" Yugi called out. Yugi heard a groan and turned to see that Atemu was with him. "Atem," Yugi whispered as he crawled over and shook his shoulder. "Atem, wake up." Yugi shook his shoulder again, but got no sign of waking from the older. "Damn," Yugi murmered under his breathe. Yugi let go of Atemu's shoulder and stood up. Yugi tumbled back to the floor of the cage. Yugi tried again, but the cage seemed to unstable so he stayed. _Pharaoh..._ Yugi went back to sleep because of lack of energy.

"_Sleep now little Yugi. Your and the Pharaoh's time will come when ready. Sleep..._"

Netra bit his lower lip. He had 100 LP left. Anymore attacks and he will lose. "Make your move Netra. Unless you have no more tricks up your sleeve." Arain taunted. _How do I defeat someone who HAS no LP? Think Netra, think! How do you defeat someone who HAS no LP?_ Netra thought as he looked over his cards. _Fuck, I only have Trap and Magic cards left!_ Netra sighed. It was no use. He didn't have anything good. He doesn't have any Monster Reborns to help him. Netra and Arain turned their heads to see Kaiba. "Father!" Netra called out. "I've had enough of this! It's obvious that you can't win," Netra started to cry as he fell to his knees in defeat. "I'll face you instead Arain!" Kaiba, Netra and Arain looked around until the saw Yami standing next to Kaiba. "What was that?"

"I'll fight you since Netra is unable to battle anymore. Now, is there anything you want to wager? 'Cause if I win, you set everyone free. If YOU win, you get the world. Sound fair enough?" Yami said as he walked up to Netra. "It's alright, you can go back now."

"I can't," Netra lookd into Yami's eyes with tears threatening to fall.

"What?" Yami asked as he knelt down next to him.

"I accepted this duel to prove to my father I'm not a failiure! But I've faild. All I wanted was to get noticed and loved by father...I've been trying so hard to get him to notice me, the only time I get his attention is when I beat my brothers and sisters. But even then, it feels like I've ateived nothing!" Netra hissed out the last sentence out.

Kaiba suddenly feels a pang in his chest. _Have I really been neglecting him?_ And when Kaiba looked at Netra, his question was answered. Yes. He's been ignoring him since his birth. Kaiba ran up and shoved Yami off. "Kaiba," Kaiba helped Netra to his feet and shooed him off. "I'll duel you Arain."

"Careful father! The only reason why I lost was because he HAS NO LP!" Netra yelled as he watched them duel. _That's impossible! In every duel both duelists have LP._ "Actully Seto, little Netra is right. I would've lost, but I have no LP for him to take away. "_ Then how do I defeat him if he has none at all? Wait..._ Kaiba took a closer look at Arain. _Found it. Now all I have to do is use my Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon!_ "Wont work Seto. Nothing you think will help you! This is the end for everyone! Including your love, Pharaoh Atemu."

Kaiba gasped and then growled as he made the first move.


	2. READ THIS!

_Captain-Miller is on board_

_Captain-Monica is on board_

_CaptainRegor is on board_

_Kark-Jocke is on board_

_Avril_Ventress is on board_

_Hunter_[XT] is on board_

_501st-veteran is on board_

_Rainie is on board_

_nowhere3 is on board_

_EddieSmithWCHS2013 is on board_

_Jack_Sparrow_ is on board_

_Kark-Harald90 is on board_

_Darth-Saberkilla is on board_

_Kark-Trampe is on board_

_Lord-of-Hunger is on board_

_~Avenger~ is on board_

_Bacara is on board_

_CommanderCody212 is on board_

_ARC-Troopa-Nate is on board_

_Cpt- Thoom is on board_

_(Me) Zoom-Doom is on board_

((((((((((|))))))))))))

Captain-Miller: Yo people!

Captain-Monica: Hey~

CaptainRegor: I wish I were dead... _

Kark-Jocke: Hello jeekrs

Avril_Ventress: You all shall die

Hunter_[XT]: Hey there

501st-veteran: Cool people

Rainie: Fakes

nowhere3: Dread on it

EddieSmithWCHS2013: On board

Jack_Sparrow_: Jackie here

Kark-Harald90: King Harald to you

Darth-Saberkilla: Male, not female

Kark-Trampe: Tramp

Lord-of-Hunger: Lord to all of you readers

~Avenger~: CLONES

Bacara: Baka Baka

CommanderCody212: CODIE

ARC-Troopa-Nate: Nate nat

Cpt- Thoom: Sweet mother of -

(Me) Zoom-Doom: Hello my wonderful readers! As you can see, these are random names who said random stuff like Nate nat which translates into Kit-kat. ~Avenger~ just says clones-

~Avenger~: CLONES! CLONE CLONES!

Zoom-Doom: Yeah .' anyway! I have something to tell you, I will be posting on dA more than FF stories. But I will post ever blue moon, nah just kidding. I wouldn't do that to ya folks.

Jack_Sparrow_: Because she has a bad sense of humor _

Zoom-Doom: I DO NOT! Anyhoo, I will announce that I am doing a rewrite of "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knight of Orichalcos". It will now be renamed to "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knights of Orichalcos". Which means the whole plot will be changed and more characters will be added, just not a whole lot of 'em. I may or may not add more OCs, but it's still in early development right now. I will keep you posted on the things that are going on right now.

Kark-Harald90: And you forgot to mention something Zoom-Doom!

Zoom-Doom: OH YEAH! And I am posting a brand new story called "School Field Camping Trip". It will be a Yaoi story as always because you like that and I like that, so it works out. Keep a look out for it, but not to soon because it's still early but I will post the first chapter as soon as it's done. But the rewrite will NOT be posted until I deem it worthy. I repeat, the rewrite WILL NOT be up until I deem it worthy to be up which will be until I reach 10,000 words or more.

Bacara: Baka Baka

~Avenger~: CLONE!

Zoom-Doom: And you may notice that this is in every story I ever wrote. There will be no more updates. I repeat, THERE WILL BE NO MORE UPDATES FOR THE STORIES!

Captain-Miller: This was written on 8/22/2014 at 11:00pm in Akron, OH


End file.
